User talk:Toby7/Archive 1
Welcome, Toby7! Hello and welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia. Thanks for your edit to the User:Toby7 page. I hope you like the place and choose to join our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: # Our Announcements page: Here you can learn important news regarding the Wikia. Consider this the "Wikia Admins' Blog", if you will. # Our current events page: Here you can learn about important milestones that happen both to the Wikia and to the Thomas fandom in general. # Our rules page: Here you will find the rules that govern the Wikia. We ask you to please read and follow them - it will help you down the line. Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Thomas & Friends Wikia member! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 02:55, January 12, 2011 Re: Pop goes thomas dvd Thanks for pointing that out! :) I've fixed it now. The Pop Goes Thomas page will be protected until the day it's released to reduce spam. You understand, I hope. :) BTW I'm going to move the "Ffarquhar tramway" page because it's proper name is "The quarry tramroad". That's all right with you, is it not? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :You're very welcome! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:09, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I feel I'd have to ask Ryan (owner of the site) before I could link to it. Good idea though. I may just ask him. :) About adding the images: You're welcome. And yes, TIOS does call it the quarry tramroad. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:08, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Vicarstown As far as I know, that wasn't Vicarstown. That's why I removed the image. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:40, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: ZEM You're not bothering me at all! I'm here to answer user's questions! :) About ZEM though. He's a very busy person in real life, so he probably hasn't seen your message yet. You could leave him another message if you wanted, but I don't think it would change anything. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:11, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: The School I'm just not sure about a proper phrasing for it. Ah! I know! See the page now. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:00, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Nitrogen studios I know. We have that link on the Nitrogen Studios article already. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:34, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: dvds I removed them because I wasn't sure how we could do that with the season 1-11 releases. Most of those were different in the UK and US. And then almost every US DVD had episodes from different seasons. In other words, I wasn't sure about the feasibility of using the idea on every season's page. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:41, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :I'd agree, but sometime in the future, I'm sure someone will try and put them onto every season's page. So, sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:58, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: youtube Yep, I'm now on YouTube! I'll check out your channel now! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:02, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: day of the diesels You're right that it can't be put up yet, but I agree with your reasoning and have thought that it would be released on the 6th for some time now. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:58, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Bertie Ah, right. I'd forgotten about that one. Thanks for reminding me. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:20, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: vandalism. Thanks for the heads up. I've taken care of it. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:16, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: friends? Sure. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:55, February 7, 2011 (UTC) re:hello That's great, I'll keep an eye on things too. I only warned TF because I've seen guys like him before and very rarely do they actually mean that they won't cause any more trouble. It's usually just a act. I'll still treat him the same as I would any other user. Don't get the wrong idea about me, I just thought it would be a good precaution to warn TF about it.DancePowderer 02:06, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: splasher Splashers are the simi-circular "wheel arches". Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:23, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:18, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: broken door All I see it the door and the shed roof. Can you tell me exactly when to look? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:43, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :I've looked several times and I still don't see what you're talking about. Could you upload an image pointing to the spot? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:27, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::What do you mean by "the rim"? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:55, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :::I looked and looked and looked again, but I still don't see anything snapped off. Sorry. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:06, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::OK Thanks. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:15, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: talk pages First you find the section you want to edit. Then you click the "Edit" button right next to it. After that, you just write your message under the previous one. I hope this helps! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:13, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:33, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: absence We'll miss you! :( Get well soon! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:14, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: dotd Yeah, but HiT made it private before most people could see it. :( Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:47, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :That one's been removed now too. :( Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:41, February 14, 2011 (UTC)